


not the sing-a-song segment

by saltsaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Artist!Tsukishima, Established Relationship, Flashbacks of Getting Together, Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player!Bokuto, Tattoo Artist!Akaashi, social media/youtube au, youtuber!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsaurus/pseuds/saltsaurus
Summary: " "The question is from chibi10, thank you for popping up in here! So, the question is: Kuroo-san, if your roommate (boyfriend? is he your boyfriend? please tell me he's your boyfriend!!!) would want to do so, would you let him to upload videos to your channel?" Kuroo reads out loudly, lips curling into a soft pout as he wonders for a short second."What a question, why would I want to," begins Kei, scowling at the screen, but Tetsurou cuts in his word, body heavily clinging against Kei's own and Kei feels a light pressure of soft lips on his cheek."Sure! Yes! Why not!? And yes, he's my boyfriend!"Kei feels the tips of his ears turning red immediately."alternatively: Kei snatches Tetsurou's camera and decides to take some matters in his hands and pour some clear water in the glass... And show off his drawings, now that the chance is given.SEQUEL TOWHO IS THAT GUY??; HAPPYBELATEDBIRTHDAY, ANNA!!! You're such a precious little cinnamon roll, I'm so glad we met on the interwebz & irl as well! I love you!





	not the sing-a-song segment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annakaashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [who is that guy??](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192230) by [annakaashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi). 



> kurawr✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ _@krrrooooo_  
>  youtube and _@tskkei_ keeps me busy;  
>  new videos every tue & fri!!  
>  **location** : wherever you are*  
>  **birthday** : Nov 17  
>  **joined** : June, 20xx  
>   
>   
> (* pinned tweet: if you get the reference i owe you a cookie & a shoutout! dm me your guess as proof~ tho, you'll only get the shoutout for being awesome, because i'm already broke thanks to _@tskkei_ 's shortcake mania  
> •••••
> 
> • moond u _@tskkei_  
>  i didn't ask for being involved in your crap, _@krrrooooo_. i also  do not have a shortcake addiction you asshole; artist, cat tamer & full time sufferer  
>  **location** : hell, tokyo  
>  **birthday** : Sept 27  
>  **joined** : March, 20xx  
>   
>  ~~having my things beta-ed and proofread before uploading? never heard of her.~~

Kei lets out a sigh as he watches the camera’s screen above him, the blurry blobs of shapes turning into a sharp image of his fingers resting on the black cover of his sketchbook. After another deep inhale he stays still, making sure Tetsurou had really left their apartment before he hesitantly presses the record button.  
  
“This is probably not the video any of you were expecting to come, surprise surprise.” Kei chuckles softly at his own wavering voice. “As you can already tell, it’s not Tetsurou’s sing-a-song segment today, but a little sketchbook tour and story time with me. My name is Tsukishima Kei. To those who are new to this channel, I’m Tetsurou’s fiancé, the random dude who pops up at the end of most of that dumbass’ videos.”  
  
With his free hand, Kei adjusts his glasses a little.  
  
“Art is my passion, thus my job, to put it simply. And before anyone comments that stupid _graphics design is my passion_ meme I’ll let you know; you can do it, but I’ll roast each any every single one of those who do so, over on my twitter. Try me, heathens.”

Kei’s fingers tap-tap-tap away on the hard cover while he speaks, sliding slowly towards the edge of it, flipping the book open. A fond smile finds its way to Kei’s lips as he looks at the small doodles of dinosaurs all over the first page; he begins to tell little anecdotes of every page he flips to, how each his drawings came to life.

It’s not until he’s halfway into his sketchbook when the first drawing of an actual person comes on display. It’s a sketched picture of Akaashi smirking cheekily, above him a small text written on Tsukishima’s handwriting.

  - _I have never seen Keiji-san smirking like that before. It was unsettling, but strangely attractive at the same time. I just had to sketch him a soon as I got back to my room. -_

“Ah, this one,” Kei pats the bottom of the page gently. “This one has quite a story behind it. Well, I think it's better for everyone if I tell the actual story of how we met, Tetsurou and I" Kei says, fingers rhythmically tapping on the top of the desk. "You know guys, Tetsurou tends to... over exaggerate things. Or, more like, he tells a different version to everyone he talks to. He's not lying per say, he just," Kei stops for a split second, trying to find the perfect word.

"He just wants to act all cool and avoid people exposing how big of a sap he actually is. Which I just did, oh welp,” Kei moves his hands around in a dismissing motion. He takes a deep breath as he thinks about where to begin. “I’ve known Keiji for a very long time already. We were friends even before I moved here in Tokyo, and somehow at that time he was _very much_ interested in my love life. So, he kept teasing me about it, until…”

★★★★

_Kei drops his bag onto the chair behind the counter, not even bothering himself to care about the customer Keiji tries to serve. Keiji grumbles something at him, that Kei doesn’t even understand over the buzz of the tattoo machine, but reluctantly grabs the strap of the bag again, and makes his way to the back room of the little shop._

That couch looks so inviting _, Kei thinks, beelining towards it. He lands with a soft thud, tugging his head into the corner of the furniture._ It’s still not long enough, though _, he continues lamenting, legs dangling from the end of it._

_He still hears the sound of the machine, much more muffled now. He dozes off, missing to notice when the whirring gets replaced by talking, missing the approaching footsteps. The weight landing on his back scares him awake and he starts to grumble about disowning his friends one by one. The only reply he gets is the angelic laughter of a literal demon spawn; Kei gives up, weakly punching Keiji in the side._

_“Long day?” Keiji asks once his fit of laugh ends, sympathetically ruffling Kei’s hair._

_Kei leans into the touch slightly._

_“Long day.”_

_Keiji keeps playing with his hair; Kei lets out a content sigh that turns into a groan when the weight shifts off from him, finally, and Keiji urges him to get up finally. Kei obeys, unwillingly, tailing after his friend back into the tattoo parlour, leaning against the counter while Keiji busies himself with paperwork._

_“So,” Keiji speaks up suddenly. Kei hums. “A bird or two chirped it to me; you’re still single, aren’t you?_

_Kei decides it was not that good of an idea to come and see Keiji, after all._

_“Unfortunately, you’re still married,” Kei shrugs nonchalantly. His friend just smiles at that, a joke that has been theirs since the first time he introduced him to Bokuto. “Honestly, why are you so into it? Don’t you have your own husband to care about?”_

_His tone makes Akaashi frown._

_“Look, it’s not that I-” Keiji starts, but Kei cuts in his word._

_“You know what!? To finally put your soul at ease, I swear to God and everything holy, I will ask out the next god damn person who dare to walk into this shop,” Kei bursts out, his annoyance badly masked behind his words._

_He knows he messed it up in the very second Keiji’s frown disappears and gets replaced by the biggest shit-eating grin Kei has ever seen on his face._

_“Noted,” he says._

_Their conversation soon shifts into more comfortable themes, Kei helping out Keiji with sorting his own tattoo sketches. It’s not until they’re into a heated debate over the latest match of Bokuto, when Keiji’s phone rings with a notification. Kei nods towards him, to which Akaashi just walks away, tapping on the device rapidly. Minutes later Kei hears a chuckle._

_His heart aches with envy from the sight of the fond look his friend has on his face._

_“I don’t like the way you look at me right now,” he decides to say, noticing Keiji staring at him again, with the same grin from before._

_“What way?” fake innocence is oozing from Keiji’s words. “You’re hallucinating.”_

_“I’m not. You’re planning something.”_

_“Drugs are bad, Kei!”_

★★★★

“After that,” Kei continues flipping through the sketchbook again, showcasing various kinds of different flowers and plants scattered around on the next few pages. “Ah, every time I think back to this, it’s just so obvious it was the handiwork of him. Keiji is such a mom, you guys can’t believe. Anyway, we went back to do things around in the parlour, and in less than 20 minutes, the door opened. It was Bokuto-san, of course…”

★★★★

 _“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto’s entrance is loud as ever. Kei doesn’t even bother himself with wincing over it; being enthusiastic is the essence of Bokuto, after all. He mumbles his own greeting, eyeing Keiji in the meantime._  
  
_“Yeah, I know you said_ the first guy who comes in _, but I’m not letting you snatch Koutarou,” Keiji answers the unasked question hanging in the air._  
  
_Kei only nods at that. “It’s not like I’d want anything from your personal walking meatball…”_  
  
_“Ouch, bro,” comes a fourth, unfamiliar voice from the doorway. “I better be the spaghetti to your meatball, or else- “_  
  
_Kei_ denies _that he whipped his head towards the direction._  
  
_He deliberately ignores the giggle coming from his left and gets louder and louder as he eyes the unknown man, tall and proud beside Bokuto_.

★★★★

Kei stops in his story to look down at his sketchbook again.  
  
Kuroo stares back at him. It’s just a silly doodle of a miniature Kuroo posing in a dinosaur onesie. Kei lets out a huff of laugh.  
  
“I kinda have to interrupt the story, though. I did this after our first date. He didn’t think I’d recognize him at the train station, as back then I still lived up in Sendai, so he wore this just to make sure I knew who to look for.”  
  
He reluctantly turns the page to reveal a full-on drawing of Bokuto’s spiking form. It’s detailed down to the smallest fold on his shirt, to how his eyebrow raises in anticipation, to the grin so intense and terrifying that it almost looks maniac. There’s a little note in the corner, yet again.

   - _Seeing him playing, pouring his entire heart and soul into the sport he loves so much… My palms are itching, I want to play with him and Keiji again. -_

“So, where did I stop?” Kei asks himself, fiddling with the side of the paper. “Ah, yeah. So, there was Bokuto-san in all his glory and this giant man,” Kei turns the page again. “With a blob of messy hair and such an irritating smirk, that basically screamed for being punched…”

★★★★

_Kei keeps glancing at the man while Bokuto and Keiji are busying themselves with greeting each other. The tips of his ears turn red, he feels the blush making its way onto his cheeks too; he chooses to look away instead, busying himself with sorting the remaining stack of papers into a neat pile._

_“Hey, Tsukki!” Bokuto’s voice gets even louder somehow each time he speaks, Kei concludes._

_“Inside voice, Koutarou,” Keiji chides him. The mysterious friend snickers in the background._

_“Tsukki!” Bokuto chooses to ignore the warning. “Tsukki, I can’t believe you never told me that I haven’t introduced you to my best bro ever!?” Bokuto throws his arm around Kei’s shoulder, leaning heavily against the younger boy. “So, Tsukki, this is the one and only Kuroo Tetsurou. And, my brother from another mother, my Bromeo, the only brotato chips a man ever needs, this is Tsukishima Kei, Keiji’s best friend since god knows when.”_  
  
_“_ And your next date, _” Keiji smirks at the three of them. It soon turns into a full-blown laugh as they stare back at him, various states of surprise written onto their features._

 _The last time Kei has heard_ this _laughter was a year or two before, on Bokuto’s 21st birthday; Bokuto decided to headbutt his birthday cake and as soon as he did so, he went to kiss Keiji, smearing icing and whipped cream all over the place. And all over Keiji._

_Kei shakes his head, looking sceptically at his friend._

_“You just laughed two times_ in the span of not even a full day _. The Akaashi Keiji I know laughs two times_ per year _. Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?”_

_Akaashi keeps grinning. It’s truly a beautiful sight._

_“Wait, what’s this_ your next date _thing?” Kuroo asks, coming back to his senses again. Kei groans at the mention, hoping for the ground to break and swallow him._

_Too bad he’s not fortunate enough for that to ever happen._

_“Let me tell you real quick…”_

★★★★

“And he told him. It was probably the worst 20 minutes of my entire life, and trust me when I say I had my fair share of uncomfortable situations since I know Bokuto-san.” Kei sighs fondly. “To be honest, at first I didn’t like Tetsu at all. He was, and still is my type, he has the looks, he’s smart, witty. But still, there was something that still didn’t click with me, even though I enjoyed his presence and just hanging out with him, in general.”

Kei keeps talking about the shenanigans between him and Akaashi as he shows the last pages of his sketchbook. He flattens it out at a full spread drawing of the interior of a cozy coffee shop, dimly lit and empty.

   - _First date. He asked me to come here at 9pm. Turns out he works here and he apparently set up something already. Kuroo-san, that idiot. -_

“I had no room to argue with him,” Kei pulls his finger along the edge of the paper gently. “It was nice, though, our date. He made sure I was having a good time during it. But yeah, that’s it, I guess? That’s how our story begins. Thank you for watching this video, and if you haven’t subscribed yet, please consider doing so. Goodbye!”

With that, Kei turns the paper to reveal the last page of his sketchbook. It’s empty, save for a pale yellow sticky note placed precisely in the middle of the paper, the messy handwriting on it is clearly different from Kei’s own.

    - _Are you sure you’re the moon? Just because to me, you’re more like a star, I can’t keep my thoughts from orbiting around you._ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ _-_

★★★★

  * moond u _@tskkei 9:27PM – 22 Jun, 20xx  
_ as I said I’ll roast every single person who comments that meme, but apparently, _@browlkuto_ likes to run that extra mile for my attention, because he didn’t even post the right thing. _@akakei_ I expected more from you



**Author's Note:**

>  **Replied by**  
>  ଘ(੭ ᐛ )━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ _@oitooru 9:43PM – 22 Jun, 20xx_  
>  Hahahaha, I love how Keiji-chan doesn’t even have to move his pinky to get dissed on, this is beautiful  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Block _@oitooru_?  
>  _@oitooru_ will no longer be able to follow or message you, and you will not see notifications from _@oitooru_.  
>   
>  **-Block** -Cancel  
>   
>  **You blocked _@oitooru_**  
>  Are you sure you want to view these Tweets? Viewing Tweets won't unblock _@oitooru_.


End file.
